


Vehicular Man-Loving

by marlee813



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Car Sex, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlee813/pseuds/marlee813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been friends their whole life. So why is Karl scared of a little date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vehicular Man-Loving

The doorbell rang suddenly, startling Karl, who, was so focused in his application of the perfect amount of hair product to make it look like he didn't even try, had completely lost track of time. Swearing, he ran his fingers faster through his still damp hair, the strands falling haphazardly over his hands.

"Love?" His mom called from the stairs. "Chris is here."

"Ugh," Karl growled, using his sock-clad foot to kick the door to the bathroom closed. "Tell him I'll be downstairs in a minute," he shouted through the door.

Hearing his mothers’ footsteps retreating back down the stairs, Karl moved to sit on the edge of the countertop. He pulled deep breaths in, holding them for a count of three, and then letting them go. The expansion of his chest pulled against the tight white button down he was wearing and he reached with deft fingers, still tacky from the gel, to pop open the first few buttons. The relief was instantaneous, and he sagged with his back towards the mirror, the confining material no longer choking him. 

He couldn't believe that he was reacting like this. Well, overreacting was probably more an apt description. He and Chris had been friends since they were five years old; for thirteen _years_ they had lived in each other’s back pockets. They'd moved from sneaking cookies to sneaking out of the house together. From playing tag at the park, to the first time Chris had gotten Karl stoned on the swing set, his philosophical rantings sending Chris into a goddamn fit that ended with both of them sprawled on each other and watching the stars.

They were best friends, hands down; hell, Chris knew more about Karl than Karl did about himself. 

So why could one date reduce him to a complete and utter mess?

"Jesus Christ, man," Chris said, pounding on the door, interrupting Karl's inner musings and, in the process, scaring the shit out of him. "You're taking longer to get ready than Cindy Stevens did."

Karl smiled despite himself. He remembered that date particularly well. Chris had been pining over Cindy for months - which was a particularly _fun_ time in Karl's life - and when it came time for Chris to pick her up, she had stayed in the bathroom for so long that Chris had called him instead and they'd spent the rest of the evening stealing beer from his dad's fridge and getting sufficiently shit faced.

"God, Chris," Karl said, finally finding his voice, "shut up. I said I’d be out in a minute."

"That's what Cindy said too. Don't be that person, Karl. I don't have anyone to call in your stead this time."

"I am totally going to kill you in about five seconds."

"I am totally going to kill you in about five seconds," Chris mocked, "you realize you sound like a valley girl, right? No wonder people think you're the girl in this relationship."

Karl slammed the palm of his hand against the door and the hitch of breath on the other side of the door made him smirk. "Get the fuck downstairs, Chris."

"Fine," Chris muttered, and Karl swore he could hear the pout from the other side of the door. "But if you're not ready soon, I swear to god, I _will_ leave."

_Sure, sure,_ Karl thought as Chris pounded down the stairs, yelling at his mom to see if she had any food; he knew Chris would wait for as long as it took. He took one last look at himself in the mirror for any rogue pimples or blemishes he knew weren't there but was paranoid about anyways, tucked his shirt into his jeans and tightened the notch on his belt. 

Stepping out of the bathroom, Karl headed downstairs towards the kitchen as quietly as he could. Though he was less nervous than he was before Chris had come upstairs to talk to him, he was still anxious, palms sweaty and mouth dry. What unnerved him the most, however, was how _calm_ Chris seemed, like dating your best friend was a completely normal situation and not something that they had just decided to try only the week previous.

Karl's steps faltered as he caught sight of Chris standing in the kitchen with his mother, chewing happily on a bread roll. He was gorgeous, hair tousled in a way that Karl would _never_ be able to accomplish, black slacks tight across slim hips and a baby blue button down so molded to Chris' body he could see the muscles in his arm shift as he moved.

"Oh honey," his mom beamed, alerting Chris to his presence as she spotted him standing awkwardly in the doorway to the kitchen. He felt her move to his side, her small hands smoothing out the invisible wrinkles on his shirt, but he could be arsed if he could tell you what she was wearing, his eyes only for Chris. They were stuck in some sort of standoff in the kitchen, eyes unblinking, the roll in Chris' hand completely forgotten. He could feel his body respond to Chris' heated gaze, lighting him up from the inside and setting his heart wildly thumping against his chest.

Chris broke their staring contest first and managed to splutter out a half-assed joyful "Karl", before he began to cough like he forgot he still had food in his mouth. The tension was so palpable Karl had to dig his nails into the palm of his hand to prevent himself from breaking into hysterical giggles. 

"Don't you boys look handsome," Karl's mom cooed, completely oblivious to the tension in the small kitchen. "C'mere, Christopher. Let me see you two together."

Before Karl could even breathe, Chris had moved to stand beside him, Chris' arm slung - to the average person - casually over his shoulders. He felt the pull, felt Chris' fingers lightly tapping an offbeat rhythm against his chest. Well, _two can play that game_. Karl snaked his arm around Chris' waist, his nails dragging against Chris' sensitive skin through his shirt and he felt the gasp more than heard it, arousal sparking down his spine. They really needed to get out of the house _now_ before his mother got an eyeful. 

"Well, Mrs. Urban," Chris said, as if reading Karl's mind, unoccupied hand coming to scratch idly at his neck, "our reservations are at 8 so we should probably be heading out." Karl glanced at the clock, brows furrowing as he realized it was only 6:30. He side-eyed Chris, but he seemed to be resolutely avoiding his gaze.

His mom shook her head, as if she had completely forgot that this was the reason that they were dressed up in her kitchen. "Of course, darling. I don't want to be keeping you two any longer." 

Karl broke away from Chris' hand, shivering as Chris scratched lightly at the back of Karl's neck, to kiss his mom on the cheek before he moved to the foyer to put on his shoes. He could hear Chris' shoes clicking against the linoleum floor to come to stand beside him.

"Have fun you two," his mom said, wrapping her arms around herself as Chris opened the front door. "And don't forget your curfew, young man."

"1 o'clock mom," Karl said, slightly irritated as he could hear Chris snort behind him, "I know." He held his tongue, not wanting to start this argument about the fact that he was technically an adult now right before he was about to leave.

He shoved Chris out of the door, Chris' snorts turning to full on chuckles as soon as the door closed behind them. 

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Karl stated, though he couldn't help but smile at the carefree look on Chris' face. 

"Yeah, yeah, but you love me." Chris grinned and Karl felt his stomach drop at how true Chris' words rang. 

But before Karl could respond - _yeah, I do, and god what was he a 14 year old girl?_ \- Karl's driveway came into view and what decidedly was _not_ Chris' beat up Toyota was parked there. Instead, the cherry coloured paint of Chris' dad's 1968 Dodge Charger glinted off the setting sun.

"Holy shit," Karl breathed. "What'd you have to do to let your dad take her out by yourself?" His eyes narrowed at a sudden thought. "You better not have stolen it."

Shaking his head, Chris moved to the passenger side door. "I told him I was going out on a date with you." Opening the door, Chris motioned Karl over with his hand. 

"What?" Karl asked, warmth spreading through his chest as he slid into the passenger seat, suddenly hyperaware of every movement he was making. "What did he say?"

Chris closed the door, his hands falling to the roof of the car as he bent forward, head sticking through the open window. "He told me it was about fucking time and threw the keys at my head."

Surprised, Karl laughed, his chuckle immediately cut off by the firm press of Chris' lips against his own. It was brief, not even lasting a second, but as soon as Chris pulled away Karl raised a shaking hand to his mouth. He couldn't believe it, Chris had _kissed_ him. 

"Sorry," Chris said, his cheeks tinged faintly pink. "I've been wanting to do that since I saw you in the kitchen."

"It's ok," Karl said, grinning. "I've been wanting you to do that for the past four years."

"Guess we better make up for lost time, then."

This time it was Karl's turn to blush.

Never before had Karl really experienced what he could consider lust at the idea of Chris driving a car. It was probably due to the fact that Chris' car was so old - affectionately named the rust bucket - that most of the time Karl was too busy worrying that they were going to break down on the side of the street than sporting inappropriate boners at Chris' handling of his vehicle. However, watching Chris smooth his hands down the steering wheel of the Charger, the reverence in the way he coaxed her to life, had Karl fidgeting in his seat.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, uh," Karl nodded. "Yes."

Chris caressed the stick shift as he smoothly shifted to reverse, the car rolling out of the driveway with ease. Karl could feel the heat of Chris' hand as he turned to look out the back window, his fingers gripping the top of Karl's seat.

"I didn't know you knew how to drive stick," Karl mused, riveted to Chris' hand as he moved to put the car into first gear.

"I don't," Chris admitted. "Or well, I didn't. My dad's been showing me how to for a while and uh, I spent majority of this morning just driving around the block practicing."

His stomach twisted pleasantly at Chris' admission and it took all of Karl's strength not to lean over the center console and kiss Chris right here. 

"Yeah, definitely no chance at getting laid if you grind the gears," Karl teased, his eyes widening at the realization of what he just said. Just the thought alone, was enough to have his jeans pulling uncomfortably tight.

The look Chris shot him, pupils dilated, lips slightly parted, had Karl convinced that he wasn't the only one thinking it. Both remained steadfastly silent and Karl was waiting for the ball to drop, to see which one of them would snap first.

Pulling out of their neighborhood, Chris revved the engine and shifted into second. 

"So where are we going for dinner?" Karl asked, desperate for some normal communication, to will his dick to calm the fuck down for a second.

"Surprise," Chris said, turning his head quickly to shoot Karl a reassuring smile. 

"Hmph," Karl moaned, crossing his arms across his chest, sinking into the plush leather seat. He fucking hated surprises. Chris knew that more than anyone.

"Quit pouting. You'll love it, I promise."

Karl watched out the window with interest as Chris drove in the opposite direction that Karl was expecting him to. The restaurants that they usually frequented, modestly priced and fairly swanky for two barely eighteen year olds, passed by in the distance as Chris drove towards the outskirts of the city. 

Abruptly, Chris turned left, heading onto the freeway ramp, his hand reaching into Karl's lap to grab his fingers.

"What are you doing?" Karl whispered, his voice trembling. He had a feeling he knew what Chris was doing.

He barely restrained a whimper when Chris covered his hand with his own on top of the gearshift, their fingers interlaced.

"Having fun," Chris said with a laugh, his fingers gently stroking against Karl's hand as he revved, shifting into third gear. The wind was strong against the side of Karl's face; the air chilled just enough to prevent himself from overheating. 

Shifting in his seat, Karl turned slightly to watch Chris as he drove. Ever since they had got their full drivers licenses together the previous year, Chris had always preferred to be the one to drive. He looked so peaceful behind the wheel, eyes focused on the road, elbow perched against the door, hand loosely wrapped around the wheel. His other hand kept Karl's trapped, his fingers stuttering out that same, yet unfamiliar beat that he had in Karl's parents kitchen.

He couldn't resist any longer, his dick hard enough to pound nails, watching Chris as he drove, small smirk ghosting Chris' lips like he knew exactly what this was doing to Karl. 

Moving his fingers under Chris' hand, Chris threw a quick questioning glance in Karl's direction before turning his gaze back to the road.

"Chris..." he said, voice strained. 

"Hmm?" Chris answered, eyes still glued to the road.

"Chris! Please." Harder this time and Karl pulled his hand out from under the heat. Chris' hand flexed, his Adam's apple bobbing obscenely as he swallowed. Nodding, the silence stretching between them like a taut band, Chris indicated a right lane change and sharply pulled off the high way. 

Karl sat back in his seat, his eyes glued to the roof of the car. The breath was stuttering out of him with each ragged exhale. He'd thought about this for so long, that the idea of this _actually_ happening, Chris into it just as much as he was, was making him panic. 

He knew Chris was more... experienced than he was, in every sense of the word. Karl had spent many a night being regaled with Chris' sexual escapade stories. Of course, at the time, Chris had no idea of Karl's growing feelings for him, and so had no idea how bad Karl would feel after, dick painfully hard, remembering what Chris had told him and pretending it was Karl he was kissing, sucking, _fucking_.

"Hey," Chris said quietly, though in the permeating silence it felt like Chris had screamed at him. 

Turning, Karl hiked a knee up onto his seat. Chris had parked on a dead end street; the overhanging trees, untamed brush and deserted road provided enough shelter from the main road that the chances of getting caught were low.

Karl jumped under Chris' fingers, the hand hot and branding on his thigh, even through the thick denim.

"You nervous?" Chris asked.

_Dumb question,_ Karl thought, but nodded anyways, licking his lips at the sudden dryness, his heart palpitating wildly in his chest.

The blinding smile Chris gave made him blush furiously and he dropped his gaze, uncomfortable that all of Chris' attention is on him. Strong fingers gripped his chin, forcing his head up, Chris' eyes blazing strong and deep into his own.

"It's only me, Karl. Just us, no one else."

_That's kinda the problem_ , Karl said to himself, nervously chuckling under Chris' heated gaze. 

"I know," Karl breathed, and whether on instinct or subconscious decision they both moved towards each other at the same time.

At the first touch of lips, it's all awkward and fumbling; too much teeth, noses bumping, mouths pressed uncomfortably against each other. Chris laughed into Karl's mouth, his breath tickling Karl's lips. Karl couldn't help but to join in, the laughter bubbling out of him until they were both reduced to their side of the car, nervously running fingers through their hair.

"Uh, that went _great_ ," Chris mumbled, eyes rolling.

"Are we really this lame?" Karl asked, his leg bouncing in nervous excitement. Sure the kiss had been a bust, but he had felt tongue. It was a win in his book.

"We make sure no one finds out about this, Karl. We both have reputations to live up to,” Chris joked.

They both laughed again, the tension draining away with each pass into familiarity. Karl found himself less anxious once he realized that Chris was right. It _was_ just the both of them; nothing fake, nothing forced. They were best friends first, the rest just came naturally. 

Karl initiated the second kiss; a brief burst of confidence had him leaning over his seat, catching Chris off guard. This time they got it right, nothing holding them back, their emotions pouring out and into the kiss. Karl swiped his tongue against Chris' plump bottom lip, his mouth opening immediately under Karl's questing tongue. Chris' fingers tangled into Karl's hair, dragging Karl's face impossibly closer to Chris' mouth. 

The kiss was frantic, like anything could break the moment. Moaning deeply, Chris flicked his tongue against the back of Karl's teeth, the sensation sending shivers straight to Karl's already aching cock. Karl pushed as far as he could go, chasing Chris' taste back into Chris' mouth, the emergency break digging painfully into his side and the seatbelt trapped up against the side of Karl's neck.

They kissed for what, to Karl, felt like hours before Chris broke away, muttering, "Jesus Christ," quietly under his breath. Chris was panting heavily, his face flushed, the colour deepening before disappearing underneath Chris' shirt.

Karl leaned forward, already addicted to the taste and feel of Chris' mouth against his own, but Chris hand, hot and sweaty against his chest, stopped him. Karl was momentarily confused until he saw that Chris had the heel of his other hand pushed painfully into his crotch. Karl felt his dick twitch in sympathy.

"We're already fumbling around like pre-pubescent teenagers, please don't make me have to add premature ejaculation to that as well," Chris said, hint of pleading tone to his words.

"Too much for you?" Karl asked, snickering.

"Fuck you," Chris chastised, though his words were lacking heat. "Don't tell me you're not ready to blow your load, too."

"I would be, but I did the smart thing and jacked off before you got to my house."

"Shit," Chris cursed, heel still pressed unrelentingly against his dick. "Don't tell me these things. I'm only mortal, dude."

Spurred on by Chris' words, Karl put his hand on Chris' knee. "Would it make you feel better if I told you I was thinking about you?"

"Fuck," Chris whined, his hips lifting off the seat. "Come on. Come... C'mere." His hand petted absentmindedly at Karl's shirt.

Fumbling to undo his seatbelt, Karl cheered a little on the inside when he finally felt the clasp give, the chokehold on his neck finally gone. Chris looked down into his lap and then to Karl's face and that's when Karl got it.

"You've gotta be shitting me, Chris. I can't fit over there."

The car's ceiling was low enough to begin with. The top of his spiked hair grazed the roof every time Karl shifted. There was no way that what Chris was proposing would work. However, as per Chris fashion, he didn't seem to think there was a problem and, instead, reached below the seat, his chair sliding back about a foot.

"Please. Try? For me?" Chris sounded broken and desperate and looked like someone who had kicked his puppy. Who was Karl to deny him?

Sighing, Karl made an aborted move, his knee knocking against the gearshift as he tried to hurdle over the middle console. He tried again, this time clearing the console and Chris' lap so that his right leg came to rest on the other side of Chris' legs. He gripped the top of the seats, Chris' hands guiding him the rest of the way until he was practically curled in on himself, his stocky frame stuck between Chris and the steering wheel. 

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" Chris asked, grinning. 

"Easy for you to say," Karl grumbled.

"Look so hot like this, though," Chris reassured, hands sliding up over denim clad thighs to palm his ass. 

Karl bucked hard into the touch, his dick leaking pre-come, sticky and warm in his boxers. Chris glanced up at him from behind long dark lashes, pupils blown, the visible blue of his eyes deeper than usual. Karl curled down as far as he could, his mouth finding Chris', hard and seeking in the shadows cast from the set sun.

Karl broke away from the kiss with a gasp, and Chris instantly took advantage, latching onto Karl's neck and peppering it with small kisses and licks that had Karl shuddering with the intensity of the feeling. 

"Lift up a bit," Chris spoke into the soft skin of Karl's neck.

He maneuvered as much as he could, his back plastering itself to the top of the car. Chris shuffled, the sound of his zip being undone the loudest noise in the car. Karl froze.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Chris asked, his slacks and boxers already halfway off of his ass.

This was the moment of truth. Karl had never seen a dick that wasn't his own other than in porn. He'd dreamt about it for years, what Chris' dick would look like, what it would feel like, hot and pulsing in his hand. What Chris looked like when he came. 

He nodded dumbly, muttering "yes, yes, yes" as he moved as much as he could to help peel Chris' trousers down the rest of his legs to bunch up against the crease of Chris' knees.

Karl snuck a glance down. Chris' cock was an angry red, flared head leaking pre-come. He licked his lips subconsciously, hand reaching out experimentally to wrap around the base. Chris hissed, hips fucking forward into Karl's loose fist. 

"God that feels good. Keep uh, keep doing that."

Hooking his fingers in Karl's belt loops, Chris tugged forward, hands moving insistently to undo Karl's belt and zip, before tugging his jeans and boxers down gently, mindful of Karl's raging erection. Karl’s shirt tails framed his dick, proudly out and waving around, desperate for some attention.

The first touch on Karl's dick was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Chris was curious, trailing fingertips through the clear fluid pooled at the tip. The sensation made Karl groan, his fist reflexively clenching around Chris' cock.

"Ungh fuck," Chris groaned deep. "God, yes. Keep going."

Karl kept the pace as consistent as he could, his grip faltering slightly every time Chris' hand found a new spot to tease on his dick. He'd never been this hard in his life, Chris coaxing moans and whimpers out of him with alarming frequency. He was loosing it, his orgasm building in a crescendo. 

"Wait, wait," Chris said suddenly, and Karl missed the heat and friction on his dick immediately. He was so fucking close, chest heaving and cock pulsing. 

Chris was struggling, trying to get out of his shirt, and Karl had completely forgotten about dinner. Showing up with a come stained shirt was probably not the best idea. He waited until Chris tossed his shirt into the passenger seat, before he moved to explore Chris' chest, his skin pale and perfect, soft with a fine dusting of hair. He ran the pad of his thumb over Chris nipple, watching with smug satisfaction as Chris shuddered and shook.

"Close?" Karl asked, leaning forward to whisper in Chris' ear. His hand resumed its ministrations, no more teasing, his hand jacking Chris fast and hard.

"Fuck, yes. So close, baby. Come on."

Chris made a failed attempt to get his hand back on Karl's dick, just a few strokes before his hand fell limply to Karl's knee. It didn't matter; Karl's pleasure was completely forgotten in the hopes of seeing Chris fall apart underneath him.

He felt Chris' dick twitch, his body arching up to latch his mouth onto any part of Karl's body he could reach. The first pulses of come hit Chris' chest and Karl stroked him through it, only stopping when Chris whimpered and pulled away, his cock oversensitive. Experimentally, Karl licked his fingers, the come bitter but not horrible overall. Plus, the sounds Chris made, his spent dick twitching in already renewed interest made it that much more worth it.

Chris collapsed bonelessly against the seat, sinking lower until his mouth was level with Karl's painfully hard dick. 

"Want me to take care of that for you?" Chris asked, smirking, his eyelids drooping slightly. He'd never looked more gorgeous, flushed and fucked out. Karl stroked Chris' cheek, guiding his dick to Chris' waiting mouth. 

The heat and suction, wet and warm and perfect, caught Karl by surprise, his hips thrusting forward of their own volition. He expected to choke him, already preparing his apology, but instead Chris just hummed, moaning around his dick like it was the best thing he'd ever experienced. Karl knew he wouldn't last long, lower back pressed painfully up against the wheel, left knee jerking against the shifter, Chris' cock sucker lips rubbed raw and red as he let Karl fuck his mouth. He felt his orgasm pull from the tips of his toes, a quick "gonna" before he watched Chris swallowing greedily as Karl came.

He fell lifelessly into Chris' arms, forehead pressed to Chris' neck, breathing in the smell of sex and sweat and his cologne. Chris nudged the side of Karl's cheek, both of them smiling goofily at each other before sharing soft, insistent kisses to each others mouths.

"I'd say that was probably the best first date ever," Chris stated, in between kisses.

"Dude, the date hasn't even technically started." 

Karl lifted up off of Chris' lap, tucking his wrinkled shirt back into his boxers before pulling up his jeans.

"Yeah, man but that makes it even better," Chris said wistfully, pulling his pants and boxers back up. 

"What does that even mean?" Karl asked chucking Chris' shirt at him as he fell with an oomph back into his own seat. 

"It means," Chris drawled, as if Karl was particularly slow, "round two."

"I like the way you think," Karl teased. 

"Mmm, I know you do. But, before I pull over to ravish you again..." Chris paused.

"Food -"

"Food -"

They both said in unison, laughing as Chris started the car. And this should be awkward, best friends turned boyfriends fucking in the front seat of a 1968 Charger and then just acting like it wasn't a life changing experience.

But Karl knew that was just the way they were. 

Fin.


End file.
